House of Anubis Season 2 FinaleMy Version
by chiheerios
Summary: I love House of Anubis. Just some stuff I added to the finale. Mostly Peddie  my OTP!  and the Neddie teamwork/friendship.


**Hey guys! I'm using my BFF's account to write a bunch of House of Anubis FanFics! :) I love this show, and I just added a few things to the season 2 finale that I thought would be nice. R&R!**

Fabian walked over and helped Joy up. Patricia and Eddie stood up too.

"We should probably be getting back, before they start to wonder where we are." He headed for the door.

"You coming?" Fabian asked looking at Nina.

She smiled and replied softly "I'll catch up in a second."

They started to pile out when Nina called out

"Eddie, can I talk to you for a second?" He turned around and nodded.

Patricia grabbed his hand and looked worried. He smiled at her as if to say "it's only you.I promise". She exhaled and left with Amber, Alfie and Fabian.

Nina walked over to Eddie and wrung her hands in her shirt

"So, I'm not exactly sure what to say. But I just wanted to thank you. For saving my life."

Eddie nodded slowly "I guess you could say it's my destiny to protect you. You're welcome."

"So, what exactly did Patricia tell you about...what I was doing?" Nina asked sitting down on the library staircase.

"Not much. She told me about Rufus and Senkhara. But not about...the Chosen One? How do I tie in to that?" Eddie said sitting down by her.

"We don't have a lot of time right now, but I'll tell you. The Chosen One is a direct descendent of the high priestess Amneris. She is born on the 7th day of the 7th month at the 7th hour. I'm not sure what my duties are, but I heard that I have to protect the world..And that's where you come in. The Osirian.." Nina said standing up and walking around.

"What is the Osirian?" Eddie asked following her.

"Every Chosen One has a protector. An opposite. A Yin to her Yang. The Osirian." Nina said quoting Victor Sr.

"Huh. I knew there was something off about this British Boarding School." Eddie joked.

Nina smiled "I need you to take this seriously, please. If you don't, you'll put your life in danger too. And Patricia's. And anyone else we care about."

"I can't risk Patricia's life." Eddie said instantly concerned.

"I know that. Look, for now let's just go have fun. We'll figure this out as we go along. Sibuna?"

"Sibuna?" he asked confused.

Nina picked up his right hand, and placed it over his eye. She did the same.

"Sibuna. Anubis, backwards."

Eddie smiled, and pulled out his cell phone. A text from Patricia:

_Where r u? evrythng ok?_

He smiled. "Girlfriend alert." Eddie said.

"Go ahead. I have to take care of something else."

Eddie quickly texted back:

_Evrythngs fine, yacker. don't worry. sibuna..._

He slipped his phone in his back pocket, but before he knew it, it buzzed again.

_you know? nina told u?_

_we'll talk when i get 2 the house, ok? on my way_

Eddie came into Anubis house, and went to his room to get changed. What a night. He was still processing things. At least Yacker wasn't seeing someone else.

He left his room and went to the living room to help set up. Before he knew it, people started piling in for the end of exhibition party. Patricia came in. Looking happy and beautiful. He smiled at her.

"Eddie." a voice came from behind him.

"Dad." Eddie said sitting down on the couch. He had so many things he wanted to talk to him about, but so little time.

"So, dad. Have you ever heard the word...Osirian?" Eddie asked casually. His dad started choking on his food, and asked shocked

"How did you know about that?"

Eddie smiled "I'll take that as a yes. Is that why you kept me away?"

His dad sighed, and wiped his mouth with a napkin "I won't tell you everything you need to know. This is not the time or place."

Eddie wanted to yell at him, but he followed his dad's gaze. Patricia was walking towards him. She pulled him up and led him to the dance floor.

"We're dancing, Yacker?"

"We can try. Eddie, you were pretty cool back there..." Patricia said looking down

Eddie fake gasped "Wow. I got the Yacker's approval. What a day!" He laughed

"I'm serious. Thank you." she playfully punched him.

"You're welcome. I'll protect Nina. I promise." Eddie said looking into Patricia's eyes.

Patricia half-smiled and nodded. Her heart sunk a little

"But, I will protect you too. I'll protect Nina because I have to. I'll protect you because I want to. I told you. We're in this together, Yacker."

Patricia smiled and squeezed his hand and whispered softly "Sibuna." He smiled and squeezed back.

They stopped dancing and walked over to Jerome and Mara. They were dancing like crazy.

Amber ran in, and dashed over to the iPod dock playing music. She quickly changed the song to a slow song. Nina and Fabian's prom song.

"Amber, what are you doing?" Patricia asked. Amber giggled giddily and cried

"Fabina! Foyer, now!"

Everyone huddled over to the closed doors, and listen quietly.

"You know you're the one, right?" Fabian asked lovingly.

"The Chosen One.." Nina joked.

"Well, my Chosen One." he said.

Patricia rested her head on Eddie's shoulder and squeezed his hand again.

Amber peeked through the door crack, and screamed "YAY!" She flung the doors open, and Fabina was kissing.

All the house residents ran in and piled on top of Fabina, hugging and laughing. Eddie looked at Patricia and mouthed

"I love you."

Patricia looked at him, smiling. She nodded and mouthed "Love you too, weasel." She winked, and she leaned on his shoulder again. Laughing with the rest of them.


End file.
